First days are simple! right?
by MsSupreme
Summary: First days are simple....right? sora and roxas first day at a new school what could possibly go wrong? yep crap summary basically SoraXriku and AxelXRoxas R
1. Them

chapter 1

SORAS P.O.V

"come on roxas keep up or were gonna be late" i yelled to my brother, who was trailing behind

"im coming sora, why dont you slow down, do you think your bloody road-runner?" he asked smugly, finally matching my pace

"no i just dont wanna be late on the first day thats all" i replied icely

"ok ok but walk a bit slow ive already got a stitch" he maoned clutching his side

"fine but stop with the constant bloody moaning will ya" i said slowing my pace down so he could keep up

"thankyou i dont feel like my legs are gonna fall off anymore" he said happily

"your moaning again" i said smugly

"fine ill stop" he replyed

the rest of the walk we blabbed on about usless stuff like who we were gonna miss, and what the new school would be like and if there were any hotties

"sora are we there yet?" roxas asked

"i think the fact that there is a big building infront of use that says 'twilight high' i think yes we are hahaha" i replyed happily

"oh yeah hahahaha lets go" roxas said happily

we walked through the gates and into the yard, i stopped in my tracks

"hey sora why you standing still?" roxas asked

"i dont believe it....its kairi and namine" i said happily

roxas followed my gaze to two girls on with blond hair and the other with redish brown

"well lets go say hi then" roxas said happily

"ok then i aint seen them in ages" i said happily

"KAIRI! NAMINE!" roxas yelled, catching there attention

"sora? roxas? what are you doing here?" kairi asked shocked

"we just moved here 2 weeks ago" i replyed

"really? yay!" namine said happily whilst clapping her hands together

"yessssss realllllly" roxas said slowly to make sure namine understood

"i aint a retard roxas" namine said bitterly

"could of fooled us" i joked

"oh my god look its them" kairi said happily

"whos them?" i asked

"oh yeah you wont know will ya" namine said bitterly

we turned to see a group of four boys walking through the yard, one had spiky red hair, another had silver hair that reached his shoulders,  
the other had a blonde mullet thing and the last one had short blueish hair

"the red head is axel, the school badass,he is very steamy" namine said pointing him out

"the silver haired one is riku, school heart-throbe, everygirl wants him, but he always turns them down" kairi said glumly

"the blonde is demyx, school clown, really funny, but thick as shit"namine said happily

"and the blue haired one is zexion, hes just way too smart for this school, but who cares hes hot, but taken by demyx, all four are the school hotties" kairi said glumly but with a smile

"axel?" roxas said quietly

"riku?" i said quietly

"erm earth to jones's anyone in there?" kairi asked

"yeah more than in you"i said smugly snapping out of lala land

"what about roxas?" namine said

"huh? what?" he said as though he had just been woken up

"OOOOO roxas likes one of them which?" kairi asked giddly

"i do not" roxas pouted

"yes you do i bet its axel" namine said smugly

"nope" roxas lyed bitterly, but his cheeks gave him away

"oh my god it is axel" kairi said happily

roxas stuck his tounge out and stormed off in a sulk

"i guess thats my que see ya girls" i yelled as i tryed to catch up to my sulky brother

"is it true? do you like axel?" was the first thing i asked

"....maybe" he finally said

"awww my lil bros got a crush" i mocked

"im the same age as you dipshit your only older than me by a minute and 43 seconds" he said bitterly

"ok ok but your still my lil bro cos your smaller than me" i said happily

"grr your so annoying sora if you werent family id kill you" he threatened

"if you say so, now lets go we have gym now" i said glumly

we walked down the hall and out of a door into another yard, we walked over to the sports hall and waited outside

"goodmorning boys,,,wait i dont know you two? who are you?" asked the blue haired man

"oh im sora and this is my brother roxas" i said happily

"ah yes your the two new kids, right im not gonna make you do gym today but bring somthing in next week ok?" he asked

"yes ermmm...."we trailed of as we didnt know his name

"saix, im saix" he said

"ok then saix" i said happily

"good now take these and sit in that corner and keep the noise down" he said whilst pointing to the far corner and handing us some paper

we walked over to our corner and sat down and watched as everyone walked in and sat down in lines

"good morning every....*sigh*....thanks for joining us you two" saix said as two boys walked in the room, we couldnt see them very well

"it aint our fault your gym is sooooooo far away" said a husky voice, which made roxas look up, and look at axel, who was in a sleevless top and shorts

"that and we forgot that your lesson was today or anyday at all" a silky voice said, making me look up, and see riku, in the same thing as axel

"erm...what you doin roxas?" i asked trying to distract myself from the rather hot looking riku

"huh? oh im not doin owt" roxas replyed trying to do the same as me

"right today its dogdeball so im gonna need two capitans" he said as a wave of hands flew up, two didnt

"right axel and riku you two will do" saix said whilst looking at them both smugly

both of them sighed and stood up, as they stood they both saw us and as they walked the never took there eyes of us, it was kinda creepy but also nice to know they noticed us

"right riku you pick first" saix said snapping riku and axels head forward to the class

i stopped listening then and just drew random crap on my paper, same as roxas, but every now and again id see him looking at axel, but i couldnt talk i was doing the same but with riku. when the lesson was up we got to leave a bit before them, cos we didnt have to change, but as we walked out both were watching us again.

"ok now that was intense"roxas finally said once we were outside

"ennit im sooooo glad i didnt have to play" i replyed

"yeah what we got next?" roxas asked

"d&t with some lass called marluxia" i said glumly

"dude thats a lad!" roxas said trying not to laugh

i did end up laughing, and so did roxas, what? it werent my fault it sounded girly. we continued laugh at things till we reached marluxias room

"erm hey marluxia, were your...two...new...students" i tried not to laugh when i saw his face, he really was a lad but he really looked like a lass

"so the blonde is roxas and you giglly are sora" he said dryly

"yep thats right" roxas said trying not to laugh

"good now sit over there i got your work from your old school, please sit were your work is" he said pointing to the far table

"hmmmm so are you sure hes not a she?" i asked roxas quetly

"i dont know sora but please dont make me laugh" roxas said happily

"wonder who were sat with?" i thought

we walked over to the table and we both became terrified and happy, we were on the same table as axel and riku. 


	2. Damn You Marluxia

chapter 2

ROXAS P.O.V

oh dear god why did this marluxia have to sit use with them two, cos things arent weird enough as it is at them moment, as long as i dont look at him i should be fine...i hope. we both sat down looking very nervous, for reasons you know.

"this is gonna be fun" sora said sarcasticly

"i know why did he have to put us here, we are both so gonna both die" i said glumly

then everyone began to enter, luckly we had namine even though she was sat nowhere near us, as soon everyone well not everyone was here, me and sora nervously watched the door and right not on time they entered looking as hot as every

"you two took your sweet time" marluxia said icely

"sorry" axel said loudly

"well why dont we try not to be late again, or do i have to put you in larxenes class again?" marluxia said bitterly

"depends if were doin anything good and she aint that bad" riku said smugly

"we will see...please sit down" marluxia said harshly

they turned around and saw us sat at their table, axels eyes were fixed on me, whilst rikus were fixed on sora, axel stare was very intense i had to look away otherwise i thought he would burn my eyes out of my skull, sora did even budge he didnt even blink. soon they both sat down, axel was next to me and riku was next to sora, this was not good at all riku had a sly smile on his face, same as axel.

"right today were gonna be making our designs so all the stuff you need is around, now dont bug me unless you chop your finger off" marluxia said harshly

i got my sheet of paper and looked at my design, i couldnt remember what it was, it was actually a tool box. i remembered that i wanted to make it for my tools as i wanted to be a machanic. soras was a skateboard holder.

"hey im axel" came a husky voice

i turned my head around to see axel leaning on his chair smiling at me

"im roxas" i replyed

"nice name, mind if a call you roxy?" he asked slyly

"erm...not really" i said a bit to quickly

"cool, thats riku by the way" he said pointing to him, riku nodded with a smile then got up and went

"so your new here i guess were did you come from?" he asked

"destiny island" i replyed

"wow long way then" he said happily

"erm yeah i guess it is" i said

"so what you gatta make, im stuck with a tool box" he asked

"me too" i said happily

"no shit well you can help me then" he said through his smile

"sure" i said through my smile

"cute smile" he said

"what?"i asked nervously

"nowt" he said happily

i hadnt even noticed that sora had began work on his and even had his earphones in. typical.

"so do you wanna hang out with me at lunch?" he asked slyly

"erm sure i guess" i said

"great now im gonna get started" he said standing up

i watched as he walked over to riku and began talking, my heart was pounding and my cheeks were heating up, sora noticed and took out his headphones

"yo roxas you ok?" sora asked concerned

"erm yeah look i wont be with you at lunch" i replyed

"why?" he asked

damn couldnt he ever let things drop

"cos im apparently goona be with axel" i said quietly

"oh ok then, have fun" he said slyly

he then put his earphones back in and i went to gather my stuff 


	3. Soras lunch

chapter 3

SORAS P.O.V

well roxas was getting far with axel fast, lucky him. but nevermind i had my music so i could quite easily ignore riku. hopfully. i was putting up my back to my skateboard holder when i was tapped on the shoulder, so i stupidly took out my earphones and turned in the direction i was tapped from, and there he stood smiling at me.

"hey im riku" he said happily

"oh im sora" i replyed calmly

"i know axel already told me" he said slyly

"oh good to know" i said calmly

"so since your bro is gonna be with ax maybe youd like to hang with me?" he asked slyly

"sure" i said quickly

"great"he said happily "oh by the way you really dont wanna have your earphones in" he said quietly

"oh ok then" i said whilst hiding them down my top

"so what tricks do you know?" he asked

"what?" i asked confussed

"your making a skateboard holder, you must skate" he explained with one eyebrow raised

"oh ha not many really" i replyed dryly

"do you want me to teach you some?" he asked

"if ya wanna"i replyed

"ok then its a date then" he said slyly through his perfect smile

"ok then" i wasnt really lisening

"here let me help cos youve done it wrong" he said as he brushed my hands away and put my back on properly, i was rubbing my hands for some reason

"thanks" i said shyly

"no probs" he said through his smile, dazzling me in the process, i had to blink a few times before i could concentrate again

"ill see you at lunch then?" he asked

"yeah" i replyed

"right'o" he said whilst winking

he turned and walked away back to axel, i bet to them this was all a big joke. roxas was looking at me with a smug exspression

"what?" i asked

"look at you haha" he said happily

"oh you can right talk" i said

"true but still get in there sora" he said happily

i rolled my eyes "whatever roxas" i said dryly

we kept quite the rest of the lesson, i was dreading lunch, i was gonna be stuck with a very hot riku for one whole hour, lord give me strength. this was gonna real interesting.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

thats was it my worst nightmare would now come true, i left my stuff and grabbed my bag and i waited for roxas

"well good luck roxas" i said

"you too" he replyed

then we both left the classroom and there they were axel to the left and riku to the right, we were so doomed. axel went of with roxas and i went of with riku

"you look nervous sora" he said finally

"im not" i said annoyed at how well he could read me

"humf you cant lie for toffee" he chuckled

"i can....just not very well" i said dryly

"i thought so" he chuckled again

i was slowly getting more comfortable around riku, and im sure he could tell, as he occasinally bumped into me, saying it was an accident, i hadnt even noticed that we had stopped till riku snapped his finger infront of my eyes

"helllo?" he chuckled

"what?" i asked smiling

"well ive only been asking you for say the last five minutes if you wanted to eat" he chuckled again

"oh yeah sure" i replyed happily

"right follow me" he said as he started walking again

we walked down the hall and into a small box room

"here we go" he said happily

"cool, this your lil area?" i asked cockly

"yeah its quite and the girls leave me alone in here" he said dryly

"oh" was all i could say

he turned around and was right infront of me

"thought you might wanna know that your blussing a lovely red colour" he said smugly

i hadnt even notice, i was more concerned about how close to me he was, and whether or not i could control myself. he just stood there staring at me, like he was waiting for it to happen, and i knew it would so i just followed my instincts, i quickly kissed him on the lips, then pulled away and put my head down.

"sorry" i muttered

he remained quite, i didnt dare look up for fear of what might happen, but i had to, so i slowly tilted my head up, i searched for his eyes, when i found them, they werent filled with anger or fury, they seemed to be happy and calm, he just looked at me and smiled a little, before cupping one side of my face and the other around my waist, pulling me closer to him, he smiled again before he slowly leant in, to reach i had to go on my toes, but i didnt mind really and i let myself go, i wrapped my arms around his neck, and my fingers played in his hair, his lips were soft, and before i knew it i was against the wall,  
and off the floor, his hands were around my arse, i hadnt even realised my legs had wrapped around his waist, through the kiss though i could feel him smiling. he pulled away first, and i unwrapped my legs and he placed me down. he was still smiling, and me, well i was blushing at a fast speed. his hand moved back to my cheek and stroke where i was blushing, his eyes were still happy.

"you look cute when you blush" he whispered

"thanks" i replyed happily

"your welcome" he chuckled

and then we were kissing again, no tounges but still very deep and passionate.

"oh my god i got riku!!!"my mind said over and over again and i had to wonder how roxas and axel were doing. 


	4. Roxas's lunch

chapter 4

ROXAS P.O.V

well this was gonna be so fun, stuck with axel for a full hour, im dreading it and my brothers been took by riku, so i dont have him to talk to, looks like its just gonna be me and axel. deep joy. actually it might be if i play my cards right.

"hey roxy do you mind if we go outside?" axel asked out of the blue

"no why?" i asked curiously

"i need a fag" he replyed happily

"ok then" i said

"i was gonna make you lead the way,but knowing you and the fact you havent a clue were it is i think i should" he chuckled

"probably...oi you calling me dim?" i asked annoyed

"took your time didnt you" he chuckled

"hmmm whatever axel" i said whilst rolling my eyes

we walked outside and across a huge field, we climed over a fence and axel led me to this off-site field

"wow" i said as i marverled at the view

"nice ennit, its a good place to sit back, have a fag and think or even sleep" he said whilst he sat down

"do you come here often?" i asked

"yeah only place i get to be myself" he said as he layed down and closed his eyes

"why cant you be yourself in school?" i asked

he gave me a worried look before propping himself up on one arm

"well..." i cut him off seeing how nervous he was getting

"you dont have to tell me ya'know" i said with a ressuring smile

he smiled at me, it made me dizzy, he sat up not taking his eyes of me until he was up, his eyes narrowed at me

"axel? what are you thinkin?" i asked

he smiled and then leaped at me, pinning my arms to the ground, and pinning my legs down, when i looked at axel he was still smiling and narrowed eyed

"what the hell?" i said shocked

"i have a question roxy" he whispered

"well you didnt need to pin me did you?" i replyed bitterly

"true but it makes it more....interesting" he chuckled

"just ask the bloody question" i said dryly

"ok ok keep your hair on" he chuckled "i want to know if you like me" he whispered

"erm...." i kept quiet

"tell me roxy" he whispered bringing his face close to mine "do you like me?" he asked me again

"yes" i whispered blushing again

"see was that so damn hard?" he asked whilst he chuckled

"yes" i said bitterly "now let me go please" i pleaded trying to look cute. good move on my part as it made axel smile that perfect smile of his, when i saw it i stopped trying to escape and just smiled and blushed even more.

"you look very cute right now" he chuckled

"thanks" i said going more red

he chuckled and so did i, i wasnt sure why i was but i stopped when i saw that he was coming pretty close, so i decide to follow his movments, his kiss was carfully but it slowly became more deeper, he eventually let go off my arms, and mine wrapped round his waist, when he pulled away he checked my face for my reaction, and smiled when he realised he didnt do somthing wrong.

"hehe so erm anyway erm" i placed my fingers on h lips

"why dont you get off me then we'll talk" i whispered

he nodded and rolled over freeing me so i could i sit up, he sat up too, we sat in silence for a bit

"so how you likein twilight high?" he asked

"it ok i guess" i replyed

"am i helping making it better?" he said smugly

"ish" i replyed slyly

"im rather offended" he said mocking upset

"you made it ish" i said happily

"oh well shall we make it much better" he challenged

i rolled my eyes and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground

"we could or i could just taunt you instead" i said cockly

"i am much stronger than you roxy" he said smugly

"try it" i challenged and before he had a chance to answer, i attacked his lips, i felt him tense from the shock but then relax, one of his hands wrapped round my waist the other was on the back of my head, his tounge slid along my lips and i parted them sligthly, and he slipped his tounge in and explored my mouth, our tounges danced before i pulled away for air. i left axel smiling

"so how do you the school know?" he chuckled

"i really like it actually" i said happily

"and i know i helped" he said smugly

"yeah you did" i admitted

"awww nice to know roxy" he said smugly

i smiled but rolled my eyes at him

"so do you wanna maybe go out with me sometime?" he asked quietly

"yeah ok when?" i asked

he turned his head around and almost looked shocked

"erm saturday at 1:30pm at the station" he said happily

"ok then" i said happily

"come on lets go find them, see if they have had as good a time as us, i doubt it though" he said happily whilst standing up

"yeah but i know sora and i bet there having a wail of a time right now" i said standing up

we climed back over the fence, axel decided to catch me when i jumped, it was a sweet idea but it would help if he didnt fall backwards, but it was a laugh we walked across the field my arm around his waist and his around my shoulder, everyone was staring at us well not us, me. the lads took no notice but the lasses were giving me evils, so i stuck the rodes up at them and they soon stopped, that made axel laugh and soon we were back in school and the search for riku and sora began. 


	5. Four Friends Two Couples

chapter 5

SORAS P.O.V

i stopped wondering about roxas and axel pretty fast as i was more interested with riku at this moment in time. we were sat in the small room, he had his arm around my shoulder and mine was around his waist, once we stopped kissing we sat down and just started talking, he asked me how i was doing with the whole move, where and my bro were born and stuff like that.

"shall we go and find them?" he asked

"if you want to" i replyed

"come on lets go" he said pulling me up with him as he stood

he released me and we exited the small room, the corridors were slightly full now, everyone was staring at us but i took no notice

"so what did you think?" he asked

"ive had better" i joked

"oh have you now" he said mocking anger

he picked me up by the waist

"now your gonna pay for that ya'know" he whispered in my ear

"riku dont you dare" i said mocking worry

"nevermind" he said smugly

he tightened his grip around my waist, and he began to spin me around, i began giggleing

"ahhh riku stop please i feel faint" i yelled

he slowed down put kept his hands around my waist helping to keep me up, he put my feet on the floor and i slowly opened my eyes. trying to see in a straight line was a challenge, but it was still fun. he put his mouth to my ear

"shall we give all these lot somthing to talk about?" he whispered

i nodded, his lips brushed along my jawline and then my lips joined with his, at that moment i felt all eyes on me but to be honest i really didnt care.

"now lets go find them before people start egging you" he chuckled quietly

"yeah cos that would stop me from kissing you" i said with one eyebrow raised

"haha true" he chuckled

he kissed me again before wrapping his arm around my waist, we began walking again and sure enough we found them at the end of the corridor

"AXEL" riku yelled

axel waved at us

"race ya" he challenged

"your on riku" i said happily

we both began to run, i was in front in fornt for a bit then riku got infont, we finally reached them

"ha i won" riku said smugly

"yeah this time anyway" i threatened

"well looks like you two had fun anyway" axel said with one raised eyebrow

"yeah we did" riku said happily pulling me close

"what about you?" i asked

"same really i took roxy to the offsite field" axel said happily

"yeah he apparently wanted a fag but never got around to it" roxas said smugly aswell as going red

"typical axel says somthing then does somthing else" riku chuckled

"true but nevermind me and roxy had fun either way" axel said happily

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

"well time to get back to marluxia oh deep joy" riku said sarcasticly

"ennit haha" axel agreed

me and roxas just laughed as we walked to class, we were late but marluxia didnt even notice that we came in he was to busy sleeping 


	6. Blood, Desk and the Hospital

chapter 6

ROXAS P.O.V

the moment we all walked through that door all eyes were on use, axel and riku gave everyone a look i couldnt understand and they soon stopped looking, which was good cos it was making me nervous slightly.

"ignore them roxy" axel whispered loud enough for me to hear

i nodded as we walked over to our table, i sat next to axel same as sora sat next to riku, id never seen sora so happy, and im sure he thought the same about me, cos i really was happy i knew though that i was gonna have to get used to being hated by every girl in the school.

"you ok roxy?" axel asked worried

"yeah just thinking" i replyed

"bout what?" he asked

"just about how i best get used to every girl in this school hating me....ya'know stuff like that" i explainded

"just ignore them, there just very very jealous of you" he chuckled

"i gathered but ill survive" i said happily

"you best do roxy" he chuckled before kissing my cheek

"i will dont worry" i said happily

he smiled his perfect smile and of course i blushed even redder than usual

"yo axel i need to talk to you" riku suddenly said

"ok then" he replyed

riku got up and went over to the computers and axel followed, i wanted to know what they were talking about but i wanted to talk to sora more

"hey you ok sora?" i asked

"yeah im great what about you?" he asked happily

"im good too haha just a bit shell shocked" i said

"yeah me too, im were average are there....."he trailed off

"god-like" i said

"yeah, what is so bloody special about us?" he asked

"i really dont know but whatever it is im glad" i said happily

"well yeah im not complaining but why?" he asked

"i wish i knew i really really do" i whispered for myself

"so you happy now?" he suddenly asked

"what do you mean?" i asked puzzled

"well when we first moved here you hated it here and you were so unhappy" he explained

"oh yeah" i said

"so are you happy now?" he asked again

"yeah" i admitted

"let me guess...axel" he said smugly

"that may be part of it" i admitted

"whats the rest?" he asked

"im happy cos youve fiinally got someone, i mean i was never single at destiny island and you always were" i explained

"yeah but i was ok with that ya'know" he chuckled

" i know but its still nice to see you have someone at last" i said

"ok stop the soppy crap before i hurl" he chuckled

"ok i will" i chuckled

"good cos you know it annoys me" he said happliy

"thats why i do it" i said slyly

"i know and one day i will beat you" he promised

"if you say so" i promised

"i wonder what there on about?" he asked

"god knows" i replyed

"oh well nearly time to go home" he said happily

"yeah then we can relax a bit" i said happliy

"AHHHHHH" screamed a girl

we both whipped our heads in the direction the scream came from and a girl with black hair was clutching her finger

"ouch i bloody chopped me finger owwww" she whimpered

the moment i knew what she had done i turned to sora who was going pale

"sora?" i said quietly

no answer he was getting pale

"sora!" i said louder

still no answer he was begining to wobble

"SORA!" i yelled

that caught axels and rikus attention and when they saw sora swaying from side to side riku looked worried and came over, but when he was halfway sora just fell backwards, hit his head on the desk and thudded to the floor. now i was running to my brother same as riku was running, axel had his phone out and was dailling 999 and everyone was slowly gathering round.

"there on there way" axel said worried

"move move whats happened here" marluxia said whilst pushing through the crowd

"its sora, he fainted and wacked his head on one of the desk and now he wont wake up" i explainded franticly

"and ive called for an ambulance" i explained further

"well everyone out of this room except for me, roxas, riku and axel" he said pointing at the door

everyone slowly left, some look truly worried others seemed smug

"its ok roxy" axel said trying to comfort me

"i hope so i used to be the same" i said quietly

"dont worry roxas the ambulance will be here soon" riku said calmly, he was sat right next to sora, he looked worried, concerened and upset all at once, and so did axel and me. soon the ambulance crew arrived. they checked the back of his head, saying it wasnt too deep but would need stitches, so they put him on a stretcher, and me, riku and axel went with them to the haospital.

"urrrr" came a faint voice we looked and saw sora slowly opening his eyes

"sora!" we all said happily

"where...am...i?" he asked quietly

"its ok sora your on your way to the hospital" riku explained relived

"what why?" he asked jolting up falling down from the pain in his head

"well you fainted from the blood, and as you were falling you wacked your head on a desk and now need stitches" i explained calmly

"oh will it hurt?" he asked

"maybe but were here so dont worry" riku said linking hands with sora

"oh ok then" he before he closed his eyes again and drifted off

"slepp tight sora" riku whispered quietly

the rest of the ride was quite i was sat with axel, he was still comforting me, and riku stayed with sora looking less worried and more calm. and soon we were at the hospital.

"wakey wakey sora" riku whispered

"ok" he said quietly

"right how is he?" asked one of the crew

"he woke up a bit ago but went back to sleep" i explained

"thats good but he still needs stiches, and im afraid only one of you can come" the man explained

"let riku go ill stay with axel" i said

"ok then lets go" the man said

they pulled sora out, and me and axel hopped out and riku stayed with sora

"thankyou"he mouthed to me through a smile

"your welcome" i mouthed back

now we watched them take sora through and we had to wait in a small room, this was gonna be interesting to explain to mom. i thought 


	7. Stitches

chapter 7

SORAS P.O.V

my head hurt, i felt sick and i was in hospital. i thought first days were surposed to be simple. whoever said that was a liar. riku was with me at least, i was wondering where roxas was, but i stopped when i saw we had come to a stop.

"ok sora i need you to try and sit up please" a nurse asked

i nodded and tried to sit up but failed, then i felt someone supporting me, and i realised it was riku, i gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"right your gonna have a bit of a sting in a minute unless you want to have stitches un-numbed"she asked

i shook my head violently, making me feel even more sick.

"ok then, here we go" she said calmly and she put the needle in my head, i squeezed rikus hand when it went in but relaxed when i started goin numb

"ok all done ill have to give it five minutes before i can stich it so ill be back then" she explained

"ok" i said weakly with a weak smile

she left the room and my felt like well it felt like it didnt excsit, i turned my head around to riku who look worried

"you ok?" he asked

"yeah" i lied

"i told you that you cant lie" he chuckled weakly

"i am fine though really i am" i said weakly

"hmmmm ok then" he said finally

"thank you" i said happily

"what for?" he asked

"coming in with me" i admitted weakly

"course" he smiled

i lent over and kissed him on the cheek

"right time for the stitches" the nurse said as she entered the room with a needle and some wire thread stuff

"its ok sora" riku whispered in my ear

"right it might be best if you lay down and close your eyes" she said calmly

riku gently lowered me and i closed my eyes

"right this is gonna feel a bit strange" she said calmly

it really did, i didnt get any pain at all but i felt the needle weaving in and out of my head, it was so strange, riku look calmer than before, his hand was still linked with mine. 5 minutes passed

"there we go all done" she said happily

"really?" i asked suprised at how fast it was

"yes now you can go, ill lead you out" she said happily

"oh ok"i replyed

i quikly hoped off the bed, making myself dizzy in the process, but riku caught me and smiled, i chuckled with more volume, we followed the nurse out of the room, riku was still helping me stay upright, it was nice to know he actually cared.

"right your two friends are in here" she said once we stopped outside a small room

"thanks" i said happily

she nodded and walked off

"hey sora" riku whispered

"yeah" i replyed quietly

"its funny ya'know how ive only know you a day and here i am in a hospital, holding you close and feeling happy" he explained shyly

"it is isnt but what are you getting at" i asked quietly

"well before you fainted, i was talking to axel werent i" he explained

"yeah" i replyed

"well i think that i love you" he admitted quietly

i forgot how to breathe, my mind was spinning with that last sentence, but i had to breathe so i took a deep breathe trying to clear my head

"i think i love you too" i whispered

he chuckled faintly, he pulled me more closer, and lifted me of the floor, the kiss was more passionate than the others, i didnt even realise my tounge was sliding across his lips until he parted them and our tounges dance in perfect harmony. the kiss lasted a while but i unwillingly pulled away for air. riku was smiling and so was i, then i noticed he was goining red.

"you look hot when you blush" i said quietly going red myself

"thanks that makes both of use" he chuckled "now lets go reasure your brother your ok" he said happily

i nodded and riku placed me down, he opened the door, and there was axel and roxas, both asleep cuddling, i decided i was gonna get a picture of this and hold it against roxas later on. so i got out my phone, riku asked what i was doin but i just placed my finger over his mouth and took the picture. i showed it to him, and he chuckled quietly, axel was sat with his back against the wall, and roxas was sat in his lap nuzziling his neck. i let out a small chuckle. 


	8. Waiting Room

chapter 8

ROXAS P.O.V

me and axel watched as riku and sora where wheeled through the double doors and we were told to wait in a small room, i was a bit pissed that they wouldnt let us all come, but riku needed sora more than we headed to this room axel had his arm around me and was holding me close, comforting me as much as he could, and sure enough it worked i was still worried though but it werent as bad, my knees had stopped knocking together at last. when we got in the room it was small cramped and only one bed, who would stay here theres barely any room to move.

"itll be ok roxas" axel said quietly in my ear

"i know it will but i still cant help worrying" i said quietly

"i know" was all he could really say

i let out a small sigh and rested my head against axels shoulder, and he wrapped one arms around my waist and rested his head on mine, and then out of the blue i was in his arms and he was carrying me, i didnt fight with him cos for 1 he was stronger than me and 2 he was moving to the bed, which id forgotten was there, he sat down cafuly, me still in his arms and rested my head against his chest and me on his legs, then he let me go, one arm around my shoulder the other on my theigh.

"thanks" i said quietly

"no probs roxy" he replied

i tiled my head up and smiled at him, he smiled back

"wonder how its goin?" i asked

"im sure hes fine, the amount of time either me or riku have been in here we know what happens pretty much and hell be fine" he said happily

"oh, why you guys here so much?" i asked

"we get into alot of accidents, skateboarding mostly" he explained

"hmmm sora skateboards too just saying" i said

"cool" he chuckled

"not really he cant do jack shit on one" i chuckled at the memory of sora trying to do tricks and failing epicly

"ahh i betcha rikus offered him lessons" he said smugly

"do ya think?" i asked

"yeah he tought me aswell so sora will be able to do everything by the time rikus done with him" he chuckled, probably at his memorys of failing

i let out another sigh and rested my head back against axel chest, he pulled me close, almost like he was protecting me, what from i dont know, but it felt kinda nice to be honest, i began to fall asleep when axel started laughing

"what you laughing at?" i asked groggily

"oh erm nothing nothing but i owe riku a tenner now" he chuckled

"tell me please" i pleaded and tryed to look cute, it didnt work this time

"nope youll find out soon enough my little roxy" he said before he kissed my forehead

"id better" i said groggily again

"dont worry you will" he promised quietly

i fell asleep in his arms, it was comfortable and warm, my dream was vivid, it was sora falling and smashing his head on the desk, i wanted to wake up but my mind was determinded to make me see this, so i stopped trying to wake up and relived the days events all of them the good aswell, so at least my dream was somewhat good not just all bad, then my dream started shaking, at first it was an earthquake but then i heard some saying my name "roxy" it said i wanted to replyed but i was still shaking "yo roxas wake up" it said louder, then my eyes opened and axel was peering at me trying to not laugh

"sora back yaknow" axel said happily

i jolted upwards then, and in the process waked axel on the chin

"ouch hes over there not here yaknow" he said jokingly

"oh sorry axel" i said

i turned my in the direction of the door and sora was stood there his arm around riku who was trying to hide a smile same as sora, i jumped of the bed and practically threw myself at sora pulling him into a hug

"woah easy roxas" sora said shocked

"sorry but i was soooo worried" i said

"im glad to know you worried but please let me go" sora asked

"ok" i said releasing him

"thanks" sora said happily whilst riku wrapped his arm around him again

"now how on earth are we gonna tell mom?" i asked

"ahh i didnt think about that" he said quietly

"well its technically hometime so just go home" riku said

"true we'll walk you home then" axel said happily

"ok then lets go" i said happily cos i knew i would get more time with axel

i grabbed my bag and we headed out of the small room and outta the hospital,the walk was quiet sora and riku walked infront of us, hands linked and talking i wasnt listening, i was still thinking about why he owed riku a tenner

"yo riku i almost forgot i owe you a tenner" axel chuckled

"told ya so" riku said smugly

"alright alright dont rub it it" axel said slightly annoyed

"can i know yet?" i asked

"hmmmm yeah, no" he chuckled

"why not im begining to get impatient" i said annoyed

"ooo roxy i like this side" he joked

"whatever axel" i said rolling my eyes

he laughed and banged into me, knocking me of balance but i managed not to fall over although it look like axel wanted a laugh and soon enogh we were at my house

"hey riku this is your street" axel said shocked

"yeah it is actually, well nice to know there near by" riku said happily

"yeah it is and im only a road away" axel added happily

"cool" was all sora said whilst he walked up the stairs

"come on roxas lets go explain, you guys can come in an-all if you want?" sora asked

"sound cool" axel said happily

"yeah" riku said happily

i rolled my eyes at them and opened the door 


	9. Explaining

chapter 9

SORAS P.O.V

"mom were home" i yelled once roxas opened the door

"be right there sweetie" she yelled back

i heard a muffled laugh from behind but i let it slip

"hey how was school then?" she asked as she came from the kitchen

"erm"roxas stuttered but was cut off

"sora!? whats happened to you head?" she said frantically looking at my newly stitched head "are these stitches?" she asked

"yes mom there stitches, but can we talk about this in the kitchen and can our friends stay in the living room?" i asked

"of course" she agreed "you two make yourselfs at home" she said to axel and riku

"thanks" the both said

we walked to the kitchen whilst our mom showed them to the livingroom then she returned to the kitchen

"now explain" she said

"well i cant actually remember so asked roxas" i said quietly

"ok roxas what happened?" she asked still worried

roxas explained whilst i stood and listened as i couldnt remember what happened, our mom nodded from time to time

".....and then we came home" roxas conculded

"awww my baby" my mom said whilst hugging me tightly

"mom please let me go im fine" i said trying to brake free

"awww baby are you sure?" she asked releasing me

"im one hundred percent sure" i said trying to sound upbeat

"ok then dearie" she said happily as she tapped me on the shoulder

"now please stop calling me dearie and sweetie and baby whilst we have guests its annoying" i said coldly

"ok sora, but you didnt tell me how those two boys come into this?" she asked one eyebrow raised

"oh erm right erm " roxas began stuttering, i started going red, our moms smile grew in size when we were both red and could speak about the matter

"awwww my two sons are in love" she said happily

"shhhhhh! mom will ya" roxas said annoyed

"ok ok ill stop now go have fun" she said whilst pushing us towards the livingroom

"mom. stop. please" i pleaded

"ok ill go now" she said unhappily

"thankyou" i said happily

she stopped pushing and gave both a quick hug before practically skipping back to the kitchen, me and roxas exchanged a glance before heading into the livingroom

"they have returned" axel said happily

"so your mom finally let you go? hhaha" riku joked

"yeah she always like this" roxas chuckled whilst he sat in axels lap

rike let out a small laugh then motioned me to come sit with him

"you ok now?" riku asked quietly

"yeah" i replyed as i sat next to him

"good" he said happily whilst pulling me closer and wrapping one arm around me

"knock knock" came my moms voice we all looked at her

"could i get anyone a drink?" she asked pleasantly

"no thanks" axel said happily still cuddling roxas

"what about you?" she asked looking at riku

"im ok thanks" he said pulling me closer

"right'o yell if you want somthing" she said happily before walking out of the room

"she seems nice enough" axel said calmly

"you do realise she was checking on us" i said with a raised eyebrow

"why would she do that?" riku asked joking

"cos shes nosey" roxas chuckled

we all burst out laughing cos we all knew it was true, we even knew she would be listening all the time but it didnt bother us at all, we were completely at ease now that she knew. once we all stopped laughing, axel pulled roxas closer and just looked in his eyes, before kissing him i guess you could say out of the blue, as roxas jumped out of his skin and went white for a moment, when me and riku saw it we started laughing again, but that didnt stop them.

"that was so funny" riku chuckled

"yeah he went white for a minute" i chuckled

when the laughter died out of use riku pulled me closer and just looked in my eyes, i braced myself cos i thought he was gonna do the same as axel but he didnt he just stroked my cheek, making me go red again

"that never gets old" he whispered happily stroking my blushing cheek

i smiled and went more red, this was gonna get annoying if everytime he touched me i would go red, but he still would keep doing it and i didnt want him to stop cos it felt nice to actually be loved in that way

"still cant believe how lucky i am" riku whispered

"why?" i whispered back

"just that you came to my school, and more importantly just the fact you caught my eye" he whispered happily leaning closer to me

i smiled and of course went even more bloody red, if i went any redder i would become a bloody cherry

"i guess i could say the same thing really" i whispered happily

"why?" he whispered

"im lucky kairi and namine pointed you out otherwise i may not have even known you excisted" i explainded in a whisper

"ahh well remind me to thank them" i chuckled quietly

"i will, now why dont you stop bloody taunting me and just bloody kiss me" i chuckled

he smiled and so did i, he cupped the side of my face and pulled my face to his, it started out in quick soft pecks but quickly became more deeper and longer his tounge slid across my bottom lips and i parted me lips slightly and he slipped his tounge in, our tounges moved in perfect harmony, and soon it became quick pecks again.

"love you" i whispered

"love you too" he whispered back

"oh i forgot to ask why does axel owe you a tenner?" i asked

"ahh so you heard that then?" he asked

"yeah" i said smugly

"well do you remember before you fainted that i needed to talk to axel?" he asked

i nodded

"well that was when i realised that i was in love with you" he explainded goin slightly red

"oh" was all i could really say. i was in shock

"and well i bet axel a tenner that he would feel the same before the day was out and now he owes me a tenner" he explained

"ahh.....get in there roxas" i chuckled

"yeah and im a tenner richer just in time for the weekend" he said happily

"good for you" i said jokingly

"shame i have no plans this..."he trailed of for a second "hey sora wanna go out this weekend?" he asked

"sure im free" i said happily but still in shock

"great i come get you at two pm on saturday ok?" he asked through his smile

"yeah thats fine" i replyed happily

"great" he said happily

he kissed me on the cheek

"oh i think you missed" i said happily

he chuckled before he kissed my lips

"bullseye" i said happily

he chuckled again and pulled me onto his lap, i nuzzled my head in his neck

"axel pay up now" riku said suddenly

axel broke of the kiss and threw a glare at riku who was sat smiling smugly

"fine" axel said annoyed

he put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a tenner and threw it at riku

"happy now" axel asked still annoyed

"much havent you said anything yet?"" riku asked smugly

"waitin for the right moment" axel replyed annoyed

"ok then keep your wig on ax" riku chuckled

axel shot another glare at riku and riku just chuckled

"come roxas lets go for a walk" axel said

"ok" roxas replyed

roxas hopped of axels lap and waited for axel to get up, axel linked hands with roxas and left the livingroom and then slammed the door on the way out

"touchy" riku chuckled

"just a bit" i said

i looked at riku who had this wierd look on his face, it looked like he was plotting somthing and then he looked at me with that expression and smiled, then he kissed me but more passionately this time, and before i knew it i was underneath him, hed pinned me to my own sofa, he was still kissing me though and well i thought what the hell, i wrapped my arms around his waist whilst his hands where on my hips, i needed air but i didnt want to end this, but it seemed riku had other plans, he stopped kissing me for a second still lingering very close to me and then placed soft quick kisses on my lips along me jaw line and down my neck, i forgot how to breathe again, "in out in out" i had to tell myself over and over again, then the kisses moved back to my jaw line and back to my lips, then he pulled away again, im guessing to breathe. he was just there, lingering so close to me with a smile on i felt my ckeeks heating up again, and so were his, he finally opened his eyes again and they look at me, full of happiness and somthing else i couldnt place, i had to think what it was but i couldnt place it, and before i could riku had pulled away and looked upset

"whats up?" i asked

"nothing" he replyed

he looked at me again his eyes still had that look in them i couldnt place, then it hit me, it was lust. i forgot breathe again "in out in out" i thought again

"please tell me?" i pleaded i didnt like seeing him upset

"i just dont wanna be like this around you, not so fuckin soon it ruins everything" he said frustrated with himself

"its ok, that much was fine with me" i said happily pulling myself up "and if you dont wanna rush then thats ok, it shows control and from what ive seen youve got more than all the people ive been with" i said shuddering at the memory

he let out a small sigh and sat with his back against the sofa i did the same but i layed my head on his shoulder

"its ok dont be mad" i pleaded

"im not mad im just annoyed" he said quietly

"dont be look at it through my eyes youve done nowt wrong so stop worrying and cheer up please" i said a bit harsh

he just looked at me, his eyes still had a hint of lust in the but they were mosty full of sorrow and i decide to change that, i cupped his cheek and stroked my thumb over it, i then kissed him gently, only for a second, but i hoped it would be enough. when i pulled away i saw he had a smile fixed on his face and when he opened his eyes they were happy but there was still lust just hidden

"there no problem" i said happily

"yeah no problem" he repyed happily

"but feel free to do that again...when your ready though" i said quietly

"i will" he promised

and he kissed me again 


	10. Lets Go For A Walk

chapter 10

ROXAS P.O.V

i dont know what was wrong with axel but he seem proper pissed with riku, i mean he slammed every door in my house pretty much

"you ok axel?" i asked

"not really, i hate it when rikus like that" he said coldly

"like what?" i asked

"smug" was all he said

"oh whys he smug?" i asked

"cos he right, as usual i hate him at times" he said coldly

"right about what?" i asked

"i dont know if im ready yet roxas" he said sadly

"ok i can wait" i said cheerfuly

"thats the problem i wanna tell ya but i dont know how, i never done this before and i dont wanna cock it up" he said sadly

i decided that actions speak louder than word, i wrapped my arms around his waist and went on my toes to place one quick kiss on his lips

"hope that helps" i said happily

"hehe it does a bit" he said happily

"good good but please dont rush, i can see your struggling so take your time, i have all the time in the world" i said happily

he smiled a kisssed me, it started out the same but got deeper and more passionate, my fingers knotted in his hair and his wrapped around my waist, his tongue moved against my lips, i parted them and our tounges danced, the kiss wasnt long but he made his point clear.

"i love you roxas" he whispered

"i gathered i love you too ax" i said happily

he smiled at me and kissed me again, just like before

"wow that was easyer than i thought actually" he said suprised

"told you it would be when the time was right" i said slightly smug

"aye you did haha lets walk" he said whilst wrapping his arm around my waist

"so whatcha wanna talk about?" he asked

"hmmmmmmm" i said

"actually i have a better idea, follow me roxy" he said happily

so he started running, and man he was fast, it was hard keeping up with him, but i managed, and in about 5 minutes we were at the park, which usually took about 15minutes to get to

"why are we here?" i asked out of breath

"cos its quiet" he said happily

"ok where we were was quiet" i said

"i suppose but no empty" he said happily

"ok then" i said giving up trying to figure out what he ment

he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a grass banking, he sat down and i followed

"soo....."i said bored

"i like it here cos it quiet and you get a good view of the sky here" he explained

"oh" was all i could say, axel was alot deeper than i originally thought

"let me guess wondering why were here?" he said smugly, can he read minds of somthing

"yeah" i said suprised

"well if im here i can put all focus on whatever i want, and at the moment thats you" he said whilst smiling

"ahhhh nice to know" i said happily

he chuckled then flippin pinned me to the banking

"is this gonna become a habit?" i asked joking

"hmm i think so" he said happily

"right then i best get some form of defence then" i said happily

"i wont let you yaknow" he promised

"ahhh but you wont be able to stop me" i said smugly

"wont i?" he threatened

and then he attacked my lips, this time i didnt jump out of my skin, i knew it was coming this time, he had a look in his eye that gave him away, so i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, our tounges danced again and even thought that i could feel him smiling

"what time is it axel?" i asked braking the kiss

"erm --he looked at his watch-- 8:35 ish why?" he asked

"i better get back before my mom had a hissy fit" i chuckled

"ahh ok then" he said releaseing me

the walk back was quiet, he had a smile fixed on his face, same as me, we walked hand in hand

"right ill let you go now then" he said sadly when we were at my door

"ok axel, ill see you tomorrow though" i said

"true, well sleep tight roxy and i love you" he said happily

"same to you" i said happily

i quickly kissed him before going in

"mom im back" i yelled

"ok sweetie im making dinner, soras in the living room" she yelled back

"ok" i yelled

i walked into the front room and sora was sat on the sofa with a smug expression fixed firmly on his face

"what!?" i asked

"he told you didnt he?" he asked

"told me what?" i lyed

"dont play coy with me roxas you know what i mean" he said annoyed, this is why i hated sora he could read everyone like a book

i let out a small sigh "yes he told me" i tried to sound indifferent but my smile gave me away

"HA! i knew it" he said happily

"ok ok keep your gob shut around mom" i threatened

"ok roxas keep you wig on" he chuckled

i threw a glare at him

"teas done, kitchen now!" she yelled

"oh dear....question time" sora said flatly

"this should be funny" i said coldly 


	11. UnNeeded Question

chapter 11

SORA P.O.V

we walked to the kitchen, roxas looked calm, i was nervous, talks like this brought back really bad memorys for me, and i mean bad one. we walked into the kitchen and mom was sat at the table looking serious, we sat and just waited for the questions to begin

"you can eat boys" she said calmly

"erm thanks" roxas said calmly whilst eating a bit of stew

"so how was your day you two?" she asked

"ok i guess" i said calmy

"good good so are you going to tell me more about those boys?" she asked

"what do you wanna know?" roxas asked

"there names is a good start" she said cockly

"the red head is axel and the silver haired one is riku" i explained

"and who has who?" she asked

"i have axel and sora has riku" roxas said calmly

"good good and are they the same year as you?" she asked

i knew where this was going

"yes mom they are" roxas said coldly

"thats good" she said happily

roxas had already finished his dinner but he still just sat there cos he knew as well as i did there was more to come

"mom just ask the questions so we can go" roxas said coldly

she looked up from her dinner and just stared at me and then said "are you going to...use protection?" she asked carfully roxas looked and me then at mom, this had always been a touchy subject for me and i snapped again

"erm mom" roxas stuttered as usual on this subject

"im goin im done" i said angerly as i pushed my plate away with a hard shove and the i walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to my room, i could still hear them

"mom you know thats a bloody touchy subject why do you always bring it up?" roxas asked

"i dont know im worried for you both i saw what happened last time and and it made me a little over bearing" she replied

"a little?"roxas yelled "look im goin to check on him as once again youve pissed him off" roxas said annoyed

"ok" was the last i heard on the discussion as i hide my head under the pillow to drown my screams, i only screamed once before smoeone was shaking me, i took my head from under my pillow to find roxas look pissed off and concerned, odd combination in my view

"you ok bro?" he asked, yep he was worried he called me bro

"what do you think" i said coldly

"you know shes worried" he said coldly

"i know but i just wish she wouldnt bloody ask she knows i darent" i explainded

roxas just nodded and tapped my shoulder before sitting on his bed, we sat in silence for a while when we heard a tap tap tap on the window

"is it raining?" roxas asked

"i dont know ill go look" i said sourly

i went to the window and i saw no rain, the sky was clear, the moon was bright and then a rock anout the size of a bead came at the window i jumped a bit from the shock but recoved before roxas noticed, i looked down and i couldnt help it a smile spread across my face, riku was there

"hey roxas cover for me" i whispered as i opened the window

"wha?" he said

"cover for me" i said

"oh ok go go" he said happily

"thanks roxas" i said before leaping out of the window, it wasnt a big drop only the second floor and i landed on my feet a few feet from riku i stood up and smiled

"nice entry" he chuckled

"what if i didnt jump it would of taken me much longer" i said happily

"ahhh true but i would have a lovely view of your arse" he chuckled

i blushed of course

"so what the occasion?" i asked

"well i didnt get a goodnight kiss" he said as he pulled me closer

"ahh now thats not good" i chuckled

he smiled and so did i aswell as blush and i went on my toes to kiss him, his kiss was careful, probably still worried about eariler

"now thats not right" he said

"no its not" i agreed

"shall we try that again?" he asked

"yes" i said happily

i went on my toes again and kissed him, this time was better his hands were around my waist and in my hair and he slipped his tounge in my mouth

"now that was much better" i chuckled

"yeah it was" he said happily

"love you" i whispered going red again

"love you more" he said happily with a glint of lust in his eyes

"i know you do but if your gonna make this a regular thing best let me get back" i hinted

"ahhhh yes wouldnt want you to get grounded would i"he chuckled

i kissed him quickly before climbing back up my house and through my bedroom window, roxas was on his bed reading

"have fun?" he asked

"yeah" i replied whilst shutting the window

"good good mom didnt know by the way" he explained

"thanks roxas" i replied happily

"hey i know what you want and what will calm you and make you happy" he said happily

"aye you do but if you dont mind im goin to sleep" i said whilst changing

"whatever" he said putting his head back in his book

i ignored him and went to sleep with a smile on my face

~~the next day~~

it was cold, and foggy, i saw two people sat on a sofa, i couldnt make out there faces or there voices but somthing about this looked familiar, there was some low mumbling and shuffiling, the noise got louder as one of the people stood up, i think he was yelling at the other person, and then he punched him, still shouting, the other person whimpering, probably crying, another punch, more whimpering but now it was more like pleading, the scene was so blurry, another and another punch and more pleading, then the anger person grabbed the other person by the hair and dragged him into another room, i heard more shouting and whimpering but also screaming, then i knew what it was and the scene become un-blurred,i closed my eyes shut and covered my ears, i wanted to wake up, i wanted to wake up i didnt wanna re-live this then i woke up, shaking and covered in cold sweats, i wiped myself down and looked at the clock, 7:30am

"roxas wake up" i said coldly

"hmmmmm" he muttered

"get up roxas before i jump on you" i chuckled without humour

"whoa ok ok im up im up" roxas muttered sitting up

"thankyou" i said with cold happiness

"whats up your butt??" he asked curious

"nowt for you to worry about" i said sourly throwing him a glare

he looked at me then let it drop,of course hed already worked it out, probably the fact i was still shaking from anger and pure fear, i got dressed ate my breakfast and got my stuff ready without a word, cos i knew that if i spoke someone would ask 'are you ok?' and i knew the answer 'no! i was not'

DING DONG came the doorbell

"ill get it" i heard roxas yell

i heard mummering as i headed downstairs

"come on sora axel and riku are here" roxas said happily when he saw me

"im comin" i said dryly

he ran out of the front door and i walked slowly through the door, riku was stood there looking rather hot but i couldnt put on a smile, my whole day would now be ruined all because of my mom and that bloody dream

"morning sora you look ruff?" he said calmly, he had no idea how bloody ruff i was feeling at the moment

"didnt sleep well" i said coldly

"ahh new house thing?" he guessed

i decided best to blame it on that

"yeah" i said

"youll get used to it sora" he said whilst wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"i sure hope so" i said calmly knowing he wouldnt know the double meaning to my words 


	12. Why Now?

chapter 12

ROXAS P.O.V

poor sora another nightmare, i know he didnt wanna talk about it, and i knew why

"hey roxy you ok" axel asked

"yeah just thinking" i said back

"oh ok then" he said calmly

he linked hands with me, i felt better instantly

"sora looks ruff" he said out of the blue snapping me out of my happiness

"he doesnt like to move house, it erm unsettles him a bit" i lied

"oh you the same?" he asked

"nah im ok with it" i smiled

"oh good good, anyway me and riku thought we had better introduce you to the rest of the gang" he smiled back

"oh you mean demyx and zexion?" i asked

"yeah im sure youll get along just fine" he said happily

i nodded, i quickly looked over my shoulder, riku had his arm around sora and sora, well he looked on the edge of a brakedown, "better stay near him today" i thought to myself

"DEMYX!" axel yelled right in my ear

"ow" i said rubbing my ear

"sorry" he said sorrowfully

"tis ok go get him i need a word with sora" i said happily

"ok hey riku lets get zexion to get his head outta his book" axel yelled over his shoulder

"ok be right with you" riku yelled back, riku quickly kissed soras cheek before meeting axel, i walked over to sora

"hey" i said quietly

"hey" he replied

"you sure your gonna be able to handle this?" i asked my voice now grave

"i dont know roxas, it been a while since i dreamed that, it caught me off gaurd that and i didnt want to worry riku" he explained calmly

"well when you brakedown in front of him do you think thats better?" i asked a bit loudly

"no i dont, i just dont know" he said coldly "just stay close roxas"

"ok" i replied

"COME ON YOU TWO!" riku yelled

"lets go" sora said glumly

we walked over to them sora still looked dead and i was like a friggin light bulb

"hey im demyx" demyx said happily

"hello im zexion" zexion said calmly

"hey im roxas and this is sora" i said happily sora just nodded

"cool so i see that you have made my two friends here happy" demyx said smugly

i blushed sora didnt even smile

"yeah yeah dem we know your happy why dont you go play your sitar" axel chuckled

"please no, my ears will bleed if i have to hear anymore" riku joked

"oh ha ha laugh it up your just jealous that i can play and you cant" demyx said sourly

"ouch dem put the claws away will ya" axel chuckled

"meow" demyx said sourly

"awww demy you know were only playing" riku laughed

out of the corner of my eye i say sora smile, at least he was making an effort now then i saw what he was smiling at, zexion had just been drenched in water and sat there looking shocked and pissed off

"WHO DID THAT?" zexion yelled

whoa he could yell?

zexion stormed of after some lil kids who looked like they were running for there lifes, sora was still smiling he looked better already

"well that was funny" sora chuckled

my eyes flashed to him in shock, he was laughing, and not forced laughing

"it was werent it" axel chuckled

"truely" riku agreed

"im gonna go say hi to namine and kairi see ya in a min" sora said calmly

"ok" riku said calmly

he walked off and around a corner and then i had two pairs of eyes on me

"erm ill go check on zexy" axel said calmly, he made his escape lucky him

"roxas, what is wrong with sora?"riku asked, he looked serious

"nowt" i lied

"dont lie to me roxas, tell me" he demended

"its not my place riku" i said calmly

"what!?" he asked

"youll probably find out soon anyway he wont hold long" i explained

"what do you mean hold?" he asked

"hes on the verge of a mental meltdown, and it wont be pretty" i explained

"wait hold up a sec, mental meltdown? why?" he asked

"like i said youll find out, he'll snap soon enough" i said

"hmmm" was all he could say

"RIKU" sora yelled

we turned to see sora motioning us to come to him, so we went

"hi riku" both girls said

"hey, what ups sora?" riku asked

"well dont you need to thank these two" sora said calmly, didnt even raise an eyebrow

"oh yeah thanks girls" he smiled

"what for?" they asked

"pointin me out to sora" he smiled again

"oh its ok" they smiled

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"great time to go, see ya girls" riku said calmly

"see ya" they said happily

"what you got now?" sora asked

"maths with xigbar what about you?" he asked

"erm english with luxord" sora repiled

"good luck with that" riku chuckled

"why?" i asked

"he proper strict" riku said sourly

"ahhh"sora said calmly

"see ya sora" riku said before placing a quick kiss on soras cheek, he forced a smile and then left

"you really cant act sora" i said coldly

"im not tryin to" he replied

"well you should, if not for me then for riku he worried about you yaknow" i said calmly

"im trying to" he muttered

"sit where ever you want boys" a british accent came

"erm ok luxord" i said happily

we sat on a table with namine and kairi, we sat in silence whilst everyone made there way in, kairi and namine sat infront of use

"hey guys" namine said happily

"hey namine" sora said calmly

"hey kairi" i said happily

"soooooo" kairi was goin to ask

"just dont kairi" i said calmly

"oh ok" she said coldly

the english lesson went quickly to be honest luxord was quite a good english teacher and wasnt half as strict as i originally thought, we looked at poems from other cultures and then the bell went at last

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"right go to your next class" luxord said happily, probably glad to be rid of us

"what we got next roxas?" sora asked calmly

"erm maths with xigbar" i said coldly

"hey sora how was english?" riku said happily

"it was....interesting" he explained

"ohhhhh poems i guess" riku chuckled

"yeah" sora said coldly

"whatcha got now?" riku asked

"maths with xigbar" i said

"youll like him, trust me, you never do any work" riku said happily

sora smiled and so did i, riku seemed to notice and smiled back

"right im off, ill meet you after maths" riku yelled over his shoulder

we walked and stopped outside the classroom

"was that better acting?" sora asked sourly

"ish but come on well talk inside" i said whilst dragging him in

"morning boys, your the new two right?" asked who im guessing was xigbar

"yeah im roxas and this is sora" i said happily

"right right go sit at the back" he said calmly

we went to the back and got comfortable,and everyone slowly started coming in, i layed my head on the desk as i was bored, i just began to nodd of when some one began to shake my shoulder urgently

"roxas" sora whimmpered

"what?"i asked

"the door" he whimmpered

i looked at him his eyes only held one emotion, fear, pure and utter fear, when he met my gaze, he hid his head in his arms, i turned around slowly to the door, at that one moment i thought i was gonna scream from anger, he was stood at the door, cocky as always brown hair, bandana and smug smile on his face, not looking at us but at some lass further down, why did he have to be at this school, why here? why now? why seifer? sora still ahd his head in his arms when i turned to look at him

"you wanna go?" i whispered

"NO" he hissed "i dont want him to notice me" he whispered

"ok i understand, but try not to brakedown please" i pleaded quietly

"ill..ill try" he whispered

the lights went off, and xigbar put a dvd on, it was zombieland, quite funny, but i couldnt really laugh even if i wanted to, i was scared, for myself and sora especially, seifer was sat at the front with his arm around a lass, hope she was willing to put out. we got to the end before the bell rang

"right'o that was shit" xigbar said loudly

"yeah it was" seifer agreed

"i didnt like it" the girl moaned

"aww there not real so dont be scared" seifer said softly

"thank god for that" seifer whispered and walked out of the room, still embracing the girl

everyone left before we did

"come on sora" i said calmly

"is....is he gone?" he whispered from under his arms

"yeah lets go" i said

"o...ok" he agreed

we got our stuff and waited outside xigbars room axel and riku werent here yet

"roxas" sora whispered

"yeah" i replied

"tell riku ill be in the box room, im gonna try and calm down before i see him" he explained

"ok go" i insisted

he smiled weakly at me before running down the corridor

"hey roxy" axel said happily

"hey axel" i repiled

"hey roxas...wheres sora?" riku asked

"oh erm he said to meet you in the box room" i said calmly

"whys he gone there?" he asked

"trust me youll find out now, and you really wont like it, but go soras on the verge of mega meltdown" i insisted, riku got the hint and ran in the same direction sora did

"what was all that about?" axel asked

"do you really wanna know?" i asked

"yeah" he smiled

i didnt smile

"ok you asked for it" i threatened and i explained 


	13. Plan

chapter 13

SORAS P.O.V

i needed to breathe, i needed to think, but most of all i needed to scream, why did he have to run to twilight town? why couldnt he run somewhere else? and why now? why the moment im happy does he waltz back into my life? the corridors were quiet, one or two kids, they didnt even notice the fact i had tears running from my eyes, i wanted to be safe and secure, i wanted to be somewhere familiar, i wanted to be in the box room that riku showed me, it felt like the one place where he couldnt get me, i know its stupid but its true, the moment i walked in there i felt safe, the tears slowed and then stopped, my shaking died down, but didnt stop completely, then the doors opened

"sora?" came rikus voice, even though i couldnt see his face, i knew he was worried, i couldnt answer, i wanted to but if i opened my mouth i would end up screaming

"sora?" his voice was right behind me, my shaking still hadnt stopped, he walked around me and stood infront of my bowed head

"sora?" he whispered whilst placing his thumb and forfinger on my chin and slowly lifting my head up "are you ok?" he asked

thats all it took, my legs gave way and i fell forwards, right into riku, he did catch me and slowly lowered me to the floor, tears welled in my eyes on flowed down my cheeks, i was still silent

"sora! are you ok? what happened to make you like this?" he was worried now

i shook my head violently, i couldnt open my mouth, i didnt want to scream, then i would be giving the bastard what he wanted

"sora...please tell me i cant bear to see you this this upset" he pleaded

i looked at him, he looked worried, but angery i shook my head again

"please please sora" he pleaded in a whisper

i so badly wanted to tell him, i was hurting him big time

"i....i....."was all i got out before i screamed, i screamed on the top of my lungs, the shaking decreased and the tears stopped, riku just sat there holding me close, humming in my ear, i stopped sobbing, the shaking had stopped completely and i just had tear-tracks left on my cheeks and i felt slightly sick

"im....ok....now" i muttered, and the humming stopped

"are you sure?" he asked

"ye...yeah" i muttered

"ok im glad, you really scared me then" he said worriedly

"im sorry" i said sorrowfully

"its not your fault" he said stroking my cheek "now are you goin to tell me what happened in maths?" he asked

"not unless you want another episode like that again" i threatened darkly

"hmmm now i dont want that but i do wanna know whos upset you this much" he muttered to himself then he pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear

"hey erm where are you and roxas?" he asked, so he was talking to axel, he was going to ask roxas

"ok can you meet me outside the box room please?" he asked i waited

"thanks" he said happily and put the phone down

"your gonna ask roxas arent you?" i asked playing the idiot

"yep, i am gonna find out what happened" he said sourly

"i wish you wouldnt" i said coldly

"what!? why!?" he asked shocked

"cos the amount of strain im under because of it, i dont want youu to have to deal with it either, its my complication, not yours, never do i want it to be your EVER!" i explained sadly, he just looked at me like i said somthing insulting

"sora, i wanna help and to be honest i dont care about the strain" he said calmly

i kept silent it was pointless argueing with him, he wasnt goin to back down, i guess ill have to deal with the problems later

"yo" axels said through a small gap in the door, riku got up and left, i caught i quick glance at roxas, he looked worried when he saw the state i was in, i nodded and he nodded back, then they closed the door, i couldnt hear a word, i wanted to know riku reaction, but more importantly i wanted to make sure he would be able to deal with it, ive known him two days and this gets dumped on him, arent i nice?! i had to remind myself to breathe, i was so worried, then roxas came in

"well he knows now" he said calmly

i nodded

"you look like it just happened sora" he commented on the way i looked

"wheres riku?" i asked quietly

"outside cooling down alot" he said

i nodded, of course he would be pissed off

"i told him not to do anything to draw attention to you" he said noticing my worry

"thanks"i half-smiled

then axel came in without riku

"hey sora you alright?" he asked

"define alright" i said sarcastically

"ok wrong question, erm you gonna be ok?" he asked

"ill have to be" i said coldly

"yeah, rikus still calming down" he said

i nodded, i stood up and budged past them and went through the doors, and riku was stood with his head against a wall, muttering things to himself

"hey" i said quietly

he looked at me, the wacked his head on the wall

"hey" he said sourly

i decide actions speak louder than words, so i wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to me, even though he was annoyed and angery i felt very safe locked in his arms, his breathing slowed and he slowly became normal tempreture again

"you ok?" i asked

"ish, i wanna knock his teeth out though" he growled

"i know you do but please dont" i pleaded

"i know ill try but im not onehundred percent sure ill be able to stop myself, especially when we have him next lesson" he growled

i blinked twice trying to make sense of what he just said 'next lesson'??

"i have an idea" i said happily

"lets hear it" he smiled, probably hoping he would get to punch him

"box room, cos axel and roxas will be in on it too" i smiled

riku smiled his heartbreaking smile, and amazingly i blushed which made him even more happier, riku lead the way, smiling, we opened the door and axel and roxas looked shocked, one i was smiling and two so was riku, although riku looked like he had a plot to kill someone, which he probably did

"right i have and idea, considering seifer is in our next lesson" i smiled

"lets hear it then sora" axel said calmly

and i explained, roxas liked the idea, so did axel and riku, but they werent pleased that there was no violence involved, but they did like it, the rest of luch we set it all up, roxas did his part and axel explained the plan to demyx and zexion who came along after all the comotion, science was going to be fun. 


	14. Lets Begin

ROXAS'S P.O.V

soras idea was quite good, but i could tell axel and riku wanted more violence, but they like this just as much, it could work, but it all depened on siefers reaction to seeing sora again, if not then we'll have to get his attention some other way

"right so everyone understands?" sora asked us all

"yep" riku said whilst wrapping his arms around soras shoulders

"hell yeah!" axel said happily

"yeah" i said happily

"great, now whats next and whos in the class?" sora asked

"weve got vexen, the people you would know are us three, dem and zexy and seifer of course" riku explained

"good good" sora said happily

"right lets eat please" riku chuckled

"oh yeah i hadnt even noticed" sora chuckled aswell, we all sat in the box room and talked about the plan, and had some food, by the time lunch was over we all knew the plan word for word, and we headed for vexens room

"you ok?" i asked sora

"yeah i guess" he said calmly

"great" axel muttered annoyed

"what?" i asked

"bitch alert" he growled, glaring down the corridor, walking down the corridor was a girl, she was about my height, and had black hair, it was short and some hung infront of her eyes, behind her was a group of girls, all really erm how do you put it? slagy!

"who is she?" i heard sora ask

"erm the one in front is xion, biggest bitch you will ever meet and axels ex" riku explained, i heard axel growl again

"you forgot the biggest slag ive ever know" axel added annoyed

"why is she?" i asked

"the bitch dumped me after 2 years cos i wouldnt fuck her" axel growled

"oh" i said calmly

axel moved to the side, pulling me with him, sora and riku followed suit, but what was wierd though was how everyone was staring at her like they have never seen the sun, and then i saw why, her tits were huge! but her face was plain and nothing special

"hello axel" she said calmly

"what do you want?" axel asked annoyed

"just saying hi is all" she said happily

"well you said it now so why dont go crawl back under your rock where you belong" axel spat

she walked of with her nose in the air, all the other girls ran after like she was the queen bee

"right my class in! NOW!" we heard someone yell, we all turned in that direction to see a man with long blonde hair and striking green eyes, we quickly ran in and took our seats at the back, then demyx and zexion walked in and sat with us

"hey guys, hey sora you look better now man" dem said happily

"oh i feel it" sora said happily knowing that demyx didnt understand why

"hey zexy" i said happily

"hello roxas" he said calmly

"i see your dry now" axel chuckled

"yes indeed i am" zexion hissed, wow zexion had a mean side to him

"calm down zexy just joking" axel said mocking fear

then the door opened again, and in walked seifer, arm around that girl from earlier, but what was most shocking is who it was, it was xion. they were both laughing, whilst they took there seats at the front of the class, i nodded to sora, i was ready to start the plan. 


	15. Finally Free

SORAS P.O.V

seifer had just took his seat when i had just took my phone off silent, i looked over to roxas, and he nodded he was ready, i looked at axel, he was smiling probably trying to picture seifers face once the plan was done, then i looked at riku, he was just looking at me, then i looked down his hand was open, palm up, i took it and linked my fingers with his, he smiled and nodded, then i looked at demyx and zexion, demyx looked puzzled and zexion had his head in yet another book, it was time to begin the plan, i went to my draft box and sent the saved text, it delivered, and i nodded at roxas.

"now class today we are going to be studying electricity" vexen said happily

"you ready?" riku whispered

"yeah" i whispered back happily

i put my hand on the table and strummed my fingers on the table, roxas got out his phone and began to type whilst axel smiled bigger and riku smile grew aswell

"right who can tell me what the simple for a bulb is?" vexen asked, perfect it was quiet now

my phone buzzed then it began...

'you would not believe your eyes, if ten million firefiles, lit up the world as i fell asleep, cos theyd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere,  
youd think me rude but i would just stop and stare' i flicked my phone shut once everyone is the class was looking at me, even seifer, who now had a sly smile on his face

"sorry sir" i said innocently

"well dont let it happen again" he said coldly

i nodded and put my phone on silent again and slid it in my bag again, everyone turned back around, seifer took a bit longer but i didnt give him eye contact, vexen went on rambeling, whick we didnt need, we neeeded him to shut up and give us bookwork, so that seifer would come over.

"right page 76 in your books and answer all the questions, you have 15 minutes and begin" he said coldly and he sat down to his laptop, the class got loud,  
and everyone was working, now we wait, and sure enough he came over, riku squeezed my hand and smiled

"hey sora" he said happily

"hey seifer" i said sourly

"awww dont be like that, i am forgiven right?"he asked, and i think everyone looked up in shock, how could he think he would be forgiven, i chuckled darkly,  
this turned his smile into a worried frown, i squeezed rikus hand before letting it go

"forgiven?" i said calmly "FORGIVEN!" i yelled, everyone turned to see what was happening "how in the hell can you expect that after what you did to me?" i spat loudly

"sora keep it shush" he hissed

"oh ho ho dont want everyone to know? is that it? to ashamed to admit it?" i accused

"shut up" he said with more volume

"what you gonna do to me if i dont, beat the living shit outta me again or rape me again!?" i yelled, i heard people gasp, seifers face turned red, mixture of anger and embarresmant, riku, axel and roxas all had smirks on there faces, demyxs jaw was hanging same as zexion, i pushed my chair back and went to stand a few feet from him, just out of arms reach

"there you go no need to hide it anymore is there seifer" i taunted

"i told you to shut up!" he hissed moving closer, i chuckled again, i felt so alive

"so what you gonna do seifer?" i asked smugly

he smiled, his fists clenched up, i chuckled and before he had chance to react, my fist made contact with his nose and his thudded to the floor with a thud,  
clutching his nose

"what? am i winning? or is it the fact that the sora you knew is some much stronger because of what you did?" i said slyly

"hey sora i see flashing lights" roxas said happily, we all looked out the window and there they were, two cop cars, my text had worked

"hey seifer you always told me how f=good you were at running, so get running" i said smugly, he glared at me for a second then scrambled to his feet, and began to run away, but the class started to throw things at him and tried to trip him, and others were staning by the doors so he couldnt get out, but xion was the one who shocked me the most, she came right infront of him and kneed him right in the balls, we all heard a yelp come from him as he fell to the floor, xion laughed and walked over him, all the class was laughing, vexen was just stood there, having no clue what to do

knock knock knock

"someones at the door ooooooo" everyone chanted, the pupils infront of the door moved out of the way, and in walked three police men, two of them i knew,  
from before when it first happened, they relocated up here once seifer vanished, the cops picked seifer up and hand cuffed him and let him outta the room whilst everyone chanted "seifers gonna jail" then once the door was shut everyone began cheering, most came to me asking "did he really do that?" and "are you ok?" but more importantly i had done, it the plan had worked and seifer was gone

"hey sorry for being a bit crabby beofre" someone said from behind me, i turned and there was xion

"hey no probs thanks for the help" i said happily

"hey it needed to be said, i was too scared to say it myself" she muttered

"what do you mean?" i asked concerned

she lifted up the arms on her shirt and there were cuts and bruises running up her arms, i gasped and she rolled them back down, i couldnt help it, i pulled her into a hug, i knew exactly how she felt, once xion and i parted, i bumped into demyx and zexion

"hey man that was awesome!" demyx said giggly

"well doen for giving that scumbag what he truly deserved" zexion said happily

"thanks guys" i said happily

i wandered through the mass of 20 summit people, looking for only one person,he was stood by the door with a smile on his face, looking like a greek god,  
i smiled when i saw him, and ran to him, once i reached him, i wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close

"it worked" i whispered happily

"yeah it did, im so happy right now" he said happily, and i could tell he was, his eyes were bright, and there, well hidden was lust once more, i placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, his lips met mine, and at that moment i heard hollering and awww's from my fellow class mates, i smiled through our kiss same as riku, he pulled away and put his lips right at my ear

"lets go" he whispered

"yeah lets" i agreed, he took my hand and we ran out of the classrom, everyone cheering as we left, finally life was on track again 


	16. Epilouge

SORAS P.O.V

10 months ago i finally beat seifer, he got 5 years for abuse and rape of sevral people, and when hes out hes on tag for a few months, and not allowed anywhere near me, which mom and everyone was more than pleased about, she was overfilled with joy when we first told her what had happened at school, i told her the plan was riku and axels idea, in order to them into her good book, easier said than done for my dad he insisted on talking to both of them before allowing in the house, luckly the both passed and now mom and dad dont mind there precence, and they dont even know me and roxas sneek out every night too see them, axel and roxas are still together, they fight every now and again, but nothing big, just silly arguments about silly things, but then again, both are very childish, you can tell roxas is the younger one, me and riku are still together, in fact were joined at the hip pretty much, he taught me how to skate but on more that one occasion decide to deliberatly make me fall for an excuse to pin me, i didnt object as long as he let me go eventually, and reluctently he did.

xion now hangs with us lots, as she is no longer a slag, so now the gang is me, riku, roxas, axel, demyx, zexion, namine, kairi and xion, not bad to be honest,even back home on destiny island i didnt have this many friends all at once, and nither did roxas, it was nice, but quite cramped when we all tried to squeeze into the box room and most of the time i was sat in rikus lap, and roxas was sat in axels, and it would still be cramped, so then demyx would have to sit in zexions lap, and then we would all laugh cos demyx was bigger than zexion, and they had to swap places, which didnt put zexion in a happy mood as it made him feel like a child, which made us laugh even more

and today is valentines day, mom and dad are all lovey dovey, it makes me feel sick watching them, but at least there together at last, mom was goin mental without him, roxas has already gone off with axel, there goin to the movies, to see what? i dont know. im currently waiting for riku and his suprise, god help me.

knock knock knock

"ill get it" i yelled, i made my way towards the door, and i smiled when i opened it, there was riku, smiling and a hand behind his back "im going out see ya when i see ya" i yelled before slamming the door shut giving mom and dad the privacy theve been craving all afternoon, man i dont wanna go home when there done

"hey riku" i said happily

"hey" he replied happily, pulling from behind his back a single red rose "for you" he whispered before capturing my lips before i could, i wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, he smirked and pulled away, i smiled and blushed

"i really love your blush yaknow" he whispered happily, stroking my blushing cheek

"i know you do, why do you think i do it so much" i said happily

" im glad you do" he said happily "now go put your rose away and lets go" he chuckled whilst handing me my rose, i quickly opened the door and placed it in the vase on the window, i didnt dare enter the house just yet for reasons you can figure out, and slowly closed the door, and riku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closed to him, he placed kisses down my neck and back up to my ear where he stopped

"shall we go then my love?" he whispered

"yes lets" i said happily before turning around to face riku, i went on my toes, and kissed his neck, just under his ear, he let out a small moan, and i smirked and pulled away, to look in his eyes, when he finally opened them, they were happy and lustful, i smiled, knowing i had gotten my point across

"now thats not playing fair sora" he whispered slyly

"i never said it was" i chuckled

he smiled and took my hand, i had no idea where we were goin but once we reached the town he covered my eyes and led me the rest of the way, i dissaproved of course, i didnt like not being able to see, but he insisted with a small chuckled, and i unwillingly agreed, it seemed like we had been walking for ages when we finally came to a stop

"can i look yet?" i asked

"yep" he said whilst removing his hands put placing the around my shoulders, when i opened my eyes i realised we were in one of twilight towns poshed resturants, i was in shock cos for one how could riku afford this place, and two wow!

"wow you really didnt have to do this riku" i said whilst blushing

"nothings to good for you, that and why not? my dad knows the owner and we made a deal" he said happily whilst leading me through the resturant and to the back where he led me through to the gardens, and there was just one lone table with a single candle, under the orange sky, i swear for a moment i thought i was dreaming this was to beautiful to be real, i didnt even realise my eyes had welled up and some fell from my eyes until i felt riku wiped them away

"whats up?" he asked looking confussed

"its just perfect riku, its just perfect" i said happily before hugging him closer to him

"im glad you like it now lets go sit" he chuckled happily, i let him go and he lead me to the lone table, it was so warm tonight, which only made the evening even more perfect, soon the waiter arrived and took our orders and left, and riku held my hand over the table

"so watcha think then?" he asked

"im just speechless riku, why couldnt i have met you first?" i asked

"hehe call it fate sora, but you got me now" he whispered happily "now i have a gift for you" he said whilst standing up

"riku i told you i dont need a gift you are more than enough" i sighed at the fact he didnt listen

"well nevermind youll have to deal with it wont you" he chuckled "here" he said whilst passing me a small box, i opened it and inside, was a necklace, with a crown on it, i smiled

"read what it says" he whispered, i turned it over and read the words 'king of my heart, im forever yours, you have me right where you want me' i smiled at the words, and my eyes welled up again

"riku" i whispered, whilst handing him the necklace, he smiled at me and went behind me and put it one, once i felt the necklace dropped and hang on my neck, i smiled bigger and got out of my chair, to look straight at riku, who was smiling and blushing for once

"ha now its your turn to blush" i chucked

"i guess so, you like it i guess?" he asked

"no, i love it, same as i love you" i said happily, before goin on my toes and planting quick kisses along his jawline, down his neck, and back up before, placing my hand on the back of his head and pulling him into a proper kiss, his hands were on the back of my head and mine where on his neck and hips, i pulled away with a smile before brushing my lips down his jaw and back to the sensitive area right under his ear, before kissing it, softly, getting my want across, and once again another low moan from riku, i smirked and kissed there again, before pulling away with a smile on my face, his eyes now much more lustful

"your meals" someone said, we nodded and he placed them down, we returned to our seats

"you really dont fight fair sora" he chuckled

"nevermind, youll get used to it" i chuckled, he smiled and so did i, we ate our meal with smiles fixed on our faces, we both knew where this evening was heading, and neither of us minded, we trusted eachother enough, and loved eathother dearly

"are you ready for dessert?" the waiter asked once the meal was done

"yeah" riku said happily, the waiter nodded and left, riku pulled his chair around and put it next to mine, he linked his hand with mine, i smiled at the sweet motion, he smiled back, i rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine and began humming, my smile grew in size, as his lips softly kissed mine, the kiss only last 4 seconds, but of course the action left my blushing as usual

"this may start to get annoying" i muttered

"aww i like it, make you look so cute" he chuckled sweetly

i chuckled, he was trying to make me blush even more, it worked as usual, i nuzzeled in his neck to 'hide' the blush, he chuckled, i nuzzed deeper into his neck, once again becoming close to the area under his ear, but the waiter interupted my plan by bringing our dessert, he placed it infront of us, and i couldnt believe it, it was sevral papou fruit, the only place you could get them was destiny island and they didnt sell them to anyone

"how?" was all i could say

"my dad went down there a few days ago and i asked him if he could pick some up" he explained through his smile " i know you like them" he chuckled

"thanks riku, to be honest this is turning out to be the best night of my life so far" i said happily

"im glad, but theres still time for it to get better" he whispered sedcutivly

i smiled at him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips before grabbing a papou fruit

"do you know why destiny island wont sell them?" i asked

"no" he chuckled

"well the saying goes that if two people share one their destinys become intertwinded forever" i explained happily

"interesting, want to test that?" he chuckled, i smiled and nodded, i snapped the papou fruit in half and half to riku, he took a bite, and smiled

"there nice really nice" he smiled happily

"i know" i agreed happily before taking a bite of mine

"there now we should stay in eachothers life forever now" he chuckled

"yeah" i agreed, we ate the rest of our papou fruit and we still had 3 left, i put them in a bag, 1 for roxas, 1 for mom and dad and 1 for us two again later on, soon after we left the resturant and began to walk back home, it was dark and the moon was full, the only sorce of light, the moonlight made riku look even more hot, hotter than i though possible

"so you had fun tonight?" he asked

"oh yes" i said happily

"good im glad, 10 months" he said happily

"i know long time isnt it?" i asked happily

"for me yeah it really is" he chuckled and so did i, soon enough we were on our road, the lights on our road were on, lighting the way, we stopped outside his house, what was odd though was how there were no lights on

"where are your parents?" i asked

"out for the weekend" he explained whilst fiddling for his keys

"ahhh" i sighed, he unlocked his door and turned to me, a faint smile on his face, he pulled me close, and gently pulled me of the floor so he could kiss me properly, i wrapped my arms around his neck, the kiss like many of our others, and just like the other he pulled away first, smiling, eyes lustful, i blushed as he lowered me back down, he then put his lips to my ear

"you coming in or what?" he asked sweetly

"you bet your ass i am" i chuckled

"well hurry up please your letting all the cold out of my lovely warm house" he chuckled as he pulled me in, and thats when the night went from great to best night i will ever have! 


End file.
